Twilight Princess: The Narration
by ToraTehNinja
Summary: A narration of when he first awakens as a wolf. A bit of Twilight Princess told from Link's point of view. Enjoy!


**Twilight Princess: The Novel**

**Okay, so I finally typed this up! Man does Time fly! I wrote this in my notebook in the beginning of August…**

**It's a narration of Twilight Princess from Link's point of view, starting off when Link first awakes in the cellars of Hyrule Castle, and hopefully following his adventures to the very end of the game. This is as far as I've got right now, and I'm really busy, but I should be able to update within a week.**

**My first story that is more than one chapter long! (That I've posted here)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Twilight Settles**

I shook my head, disorientated. _What Happened? Where am I?_ I looked at my surroundings; I was in a strange, stone cell, with cell bars along the East wall. I got up and walked towards the bars to investigate further. Before I had gone more than a yard, I was yanked backwards and had the wind knocked out of me! Some idiot had chained my paw- _wait my paw? What the hell?_

Suddenly it all came back to me, Ilia! That bitch! She stole my damn horse, when I was supposed to be leaving for Hyrule Castle, and when Colin and I go to find her, look what happens! I get knocked unconscious, and she goes and gets herself kidnapped, with Colin.

So off I go, to rescue Colin and the bitch, but of course, things can never be easy. When I was heading to Faron Woods, I was stopped by that strange wall of black…. I was sucked in, and then something strange… I can't explain it… happened, and now I was… here. Without opposable thumbs, walking on four legs… I was some sort of furry beast…

Out of nowhere I heard a giggle, and then a strange creature appeared in front of me. Even in my shortened state, I could tell she was not very tall. She had a mess of black hair, with strange blue markings on her arms and legs. She also wore a large, grey, oddly shaped headpiece, it had intricate designs carved everywhere. She giggled again, "Teehee." I growled at her, surprising myself, "Now, don't do that, I'm here to help you!" She said in a giggly voice. She put her hands in front of her chest, about three inches apart, palms facing each other. A pinkish orange ball of energy started forming; she spread her arms wide, releasing it towards me. Crap! Crap! I yanked at the chain, trying to get away. I had no idea what that thing was, but I didn't think it would feel good when it hit me. The energy ball easily soared through the thick chain, severing it and disappearing with a final crackle of energy.

The girl skipped lightly towards the cell bars and disappeared when she reached them, reappearing on the other side with a smile. "So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?!" she smiled vivaciously, "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! EeeHee!" She yawned mock tiredly.

I glanced around the cell wondrously. _Aha!_ In the corner, several boxes were piled up on top of each other, I jumped forward and rammed into the pile with my shoulder, collapsing it. This revealed bars that had been slightly bent upwards, and the stone floor had caved in slightly. In my new form, I was able to dig myself out with ease. Once out in the stone hallway, I heard the girl's strange giggles, and gazed around frantically for the source of the noise. Suddenly something landed on my back, I thrashed wildly, _get it off! Get it off!_ I ran in a tight circle, trying to get whatever had landed on me off. "Well, I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" she giggled. It was that girl, I growled softly at her, and she patted my head gently. She leaned forward, "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here," she pulled on one of my ears, "but in exchange for my help, you have to do exactly what I say! So, are we all clear? Good! Now, come on! Get moving!" I barked once to show I understood. I didn't know who she was, but for one so small, she seemed awfully powerful.

I wandered around the area for a minute or so, finally entering the cell next door. It was similar to my cell, only with hay spread messily around. In the corner there was a barred hole with a chain hanging from the ceiling in front of it. I jumped forward and bit the chain, pulling it down with my weight. The action lifted the bars, revealing a small tunnel. _They must have some stupid prisoners if they have the way out in a cell!_

I entered the tunnel and went hesitantly forward; even to my beast eyes it was dark, and mustier than the area with the cells. The tunnel turned west and opened into a larger room. It was dank and chilly. Torches on the walls, spaced several feet apart, lit it up quite well. Something that looked like a floating green flame hovered in the corner. "Oh… Well, well… Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting? You're a beast, remember? So you have heightened senses, hone them and poke around!" I did as she said, looking towards the strange, green flame, it was a spirit of a person! A soldier, to be more specific. I took a step closer and started listening to his asinine murmuring, "Huff… huff… can't… run… any… farther… That's far… enough… right? I'll be safe here… I think… What was that noise?! Don't… don't anything come near me!" He looked around hectically, searching for something he couldn't see. _He couldn't see me? Interesting…_

I turned away and started running along a raised walkway. On my left side there were the cold stones of the cellar wall, and on my left there was water. The impish girl stopped me, "That was a soldier's spirit. Maybe it's someone from the other world? Eeehee! There are lots of spirits roaming about here, you know. Hone your senses to see and listen to them. They might know things…" I continued down the walkway, mulling over what she had said. _What exactly did she mean other world? _


End file.
